


Changing

by trainwhistlesatnight



Series: Yes, She Is [4]
Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Pent takes a walk around the city, and notices how things have changed.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> They/Them pronouns used for Pent.

Perhaps it is not the best of Pent's ideas to walk through a city that seemingly never sleeps at night. But it was peaceful in its own way.

The thing is, this place used to be a lot emptier, stores were only filled if Pent had been in there themselves, could fill it with their memory. But now stores contained whatever.

Because this wasn't Pent's world anymore. And maybe that was for the best.

There was more life here than there had been in a while.

Pent kicks a small can out of the way.

There was more things in general that made this city seem alive, and none of it was normal.

Pent supposed none of it was normal beforehand, considering it was a world made up from their own imagination so they could feel in control of their own situation for once. 

But now there were actual townspeople. People who had lives and maybe lovers and pets and kids and it was even less than normal because now a kid with too much energy (probably), eyes that apparently didn't close, and had no mouth was god of it. And could put whatever he wanted there.

But he didn't make it too weird, too alien to believe. Just let people have small powers, things that made them feel important.

And some knew of them. And some didn't.

And some had them, and some didn't.

And some used them and some did not.

Just the way people in the real world would be. 

All different, different opinions and lives, and it felt real. There were jobs and shops and stores and lights on at night for good reasons aside from keeping the city lit so Pent didn't feel quite so lonely as they walked around.

The city didn't end anymore.

When Pent had it, Pent made what they knew, stolen the idea from a book they read once or something. If you walked far enough, the world grew faded until it was only blank white space. And then soon enough, you'd find yourself right back in the middle of Nickville, the world spreading back around you in a flourish of color and simulated life again.

Pent had only made what they knew, what they liked, and what would impress the few they let into their (at the time) little world. It was easy to walk around the world like that. When there was only so much you knew.

But Khonjin knew absolutely nothing about the real world, and everything. He could make what he wanted, anything at all, but surprisingly kept it around the same, just with finer details. 

And he added more. More to do, and more places to walk or be.

Pent wondered if Khonjin had done that for any specific reason, or just because he'd wanted to.

But it didn't matter now. A tall old clock tower somewhere farther into the city that was "new" had chimed a few times. It was late.

Pent turned around, and almost like a magnet pulled them, they followed the same route back to Khonjin's home, like they'd done it everyday for years. But really, Pent had never walked that way once in their life.

They supposed it was home.. For now.. Things were changing, big and small, and Pent was starting to accept these changes.

Maybe, they should accept this one too.


End file.
